Kickin' It with Tori
by l300kw0rm
Summary: In this crossover of these two hit tv shows Tori wants to write a song about how Bobbi Wasabi is a good role model so she can win a trip to the Bobbi Wasabi dojo in Pittsburgh. When she wins the contest she goes to Pittsburgh where she meets Jack and faces some problems. Will she be able to face them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious or Kickin it series

This is my first fan fiction so it won't be very good.

Chapter 1

Tori's POV

Another day of school at Hollywood Arts. When I first came to school here I really thought it would be much more exciting, but here I am in Sikowitz's class and I am barely listening. Sikowitz is just going on about the best coconut he ever had. And just when I thought my day was just going to get more and more boring, there was an announcement saying that if anyone was interested in winning a trip to a Bobbi Wasabi Martial Arts dojo in Pittsburgh would have to write a song on how Bobbi Wasabi was a very good role model. I really wanted to go but who was this guy.

When I got home I decided to search him up. Luckily, I found a recent article on him. It said that Bobbi Wasabi was an actor in Karate movies that got really popular, but his career got the best of him and he started letting himself go by letting the fame get to himself. He now owns a numerous amounts of dojos in America. He lives in a huge mansion in Pittsburgh. Neighbours say he is very loud and is always eating. Old fans of him wonder what happened to that old Bobbi Wasabi and if he is ever going to make a comeback. After reading about 15 articles on him I gave up, the closest article that gave me information on how he was a good role model was the 1st one but even that was not enough to write a song. No one said anything good about him. I mean this guy looks like a women the size of an elephant. How am I supposed to write a song about he is a good role model when he is not.

I decided to call someone for help. Cat, no she can't even keep up a conversation without spitting out random facts about her brother. Beck, no he's helping Andre fix his Grandmother's car. Is she even allowed to drive she seems a bit high strung. Definitely not Jade she hates me and will be no help to me whatsoever. Oh I just thought of something what about Robbie, he seems like the guy who has nothing better to do. I'll go call him. RING, RING, RING.

"Hey gorgeous what's up" said Robbie

"What did you call me" I replied

"Um nothing" he answered

"Anyway I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Bobbi Wasabi" I asked

"Him, he is a joke, he's a disgrace to the art of karate" Robbie said

"Ummmmm, thanks but I was kind of hoping for something good about him" I said

"Sorry that's the nicest thing I could think about him" Robbie said

"Okay Bye."

"Bye."

"Wow that was a bust. This song was just looking harder and harder by the minute."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kickin' it or Victorious

Sorry for not updating, I am still not sure where I am heading with this fan fic. If you have any ideas I would love to incorporate them. Please review, I would love to hear if my fan fic is okay so far.

Jack's POV (24 hours earlier)

I was walking home from school, on my way to the dojo with Kim. I was trying to confess my feelings for Kim (as usual), but the words just wouldn't come out. I had actually planned everything out. In my old school all the girls made the first moves, so this situation was unfamiliar. Kim was just perfect with her luscious blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. That was the problem she was too perfect for me. My main problem was that if I confessed my feelings for her and she rejects me, then I lose one of my closest friends and my chance of ever being more than friends with her.

She must have been talking to me because she seemed to be giving me one of her famous glares, but with a hint of sympathy "Jack are you okay because lately you seem distracted. This just is not like you" she had said. I agree with Kim, this isn't like me. Lately it has been harder to control my feelings, but I could not tell her that. "If you rest of the way in silence" I replied. "Umm Jack we are still early for practice, would you like to stop at Falafel Phil's" said Kim Now don't get me wrong I am never emotional, but I was just not in the mood. "Sorry Kim, but Rudy said to come early because we have an announcement from a special visitor, oh look there are the guys." I told her.

Kim's POV (at the dojo)

As a friend of Jack I figured it was my job to comfort him, but how was I supposed to do so if he did not tell me what was wrong? I really hope I was the cause of this. Maybe I should ask him, yeah, in fact I will do it now.

Nobody's POV

"Hey guys I would love to tell you why you guys had to come early, but that's what Bobbi Wasabi is here" claimed Rudy. Oh great Bobbi's here. "Hello guys, I know what you are thinking, why would someone, so famous bother to show up in your dojo, when there are ,much better places I could be right now" said Bobbi. "Well, I decided to make a contest. Where one student will be able to come to this dojo, to learn about Karate. All they have to do is write a song, how I am such a good role model, there is only one school participating and that is Hollywood Arts."Bobbi said "Let me guess, the only reason one school is participating is because all the other schools thought it was stupid" Milton guessed "Pretty much, but I would like two students to come with me to Hollywood to choose the winner, so who would like to go"Bobbi asked.

Kim's POV

At first I really thought this was going to be stupid, but maybe I should love to go with Jack, maybe if we are alone he might tell me what is wrong. " Bobbi I would like to volunteer Jack and me" I said "Great, the only thing is you must go to school there" Bobbi informed us. "Actually I would like to stay here" Jack said "Nonsense you shall go, I'll arrange everything" Bobbi said. This was going to be the best vacation ever, I have always wanted to go to Hollywood!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious or Kickin' it series

Just saying I forgot to write in my earlier chapter this fanfic is postponed.

"I still have not come up with any ideas on how to write a song about Bobbi Wasabi and the deadline is next week." Tori thought as she walked towards her locker.

"Whoa, what's wrong with your face, you look like you have not had any sleep for days" Beck said.

"Not something a girl wants to hear, but I guess it's true" She replied "I have not been able to sleep I want to win a contest, so I can go to Pittsburgh.

"Hey Beck, hey Tor...WHOA! What's up with your face" Andre asked.

"UGGGGH, is it that bad" Tori questioned " Lately my life...

"What life" Jade laughed as she came into the school with Cat followed by Robbie.

"Funny" Tori replied sarcastically.

"Speaking of funny, I got a joke for you. How do you take a sick pig to the hospital" Robbie asked.

"How" they said in unison

"In a HAM- bulance" Robbie laughed.

"Speaking of dogs, I have a joke too" Cat said.

"Who said anything about a dog" Jade said.

"No one, but I really wanted to tell you a joke.

"What tree can fit in your hand, a palm tree Cat said as she laughed at her horrible joke

"That's funny, but you're supposed to wait to say the punchline and what does that have to do with dogs" Robbie pointed out.

"Well, trees have bark and dogs bark, you know sometimes you guys are so stupid" said as she skipped away laughing.

"I'll never understand her" Andre said, as everyone agreed.

"Anyway would any of you like to help me with a song" Tori asked

"Sorry I have to work on some cars" Beck said.

"Andre"

"I'm teaching my grandma how to use the internet" he replied "Maybe Jade can help you"

"Over my dead body"

"What about you Robbie" Tori asked as she looked to her last choice.

"Sure, anything for you" Robbie answered as Jade appeared out of no where laughing.

I know this chapter has no storyline in it, but I neede to write one, so people knew I was still continuing this fan fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kickin' it or Victorious series.

Kim's POV

"Jack can you believe we are going to Hollywood" I shrieked.

We were in the airport now 2 hours away from our flight and I could not contain myself.

"Yeah I know it's unbelievable" he said as he faked a smile.

I could tell he did not want to be here, but why? I looked around at the airport, everyone seemed to be excited about wherever they were going, that is except for Jack. No matter how boring this airport was, with its uncomfortable grey chairs and plain grey walls, I was going to make sure Jack did not regret coming to Hollywood with me. Most of all I had to find out what was wrong with him.

"Jack you know you can tell me anything"I said.

I looked around waiting for an aswer, when I heard a quiet snore coming from Jack. I took out my phone took a picture quietly, so he would not wake up. This was defintely going on the post card. I was kind of hungry, so I decided to go to get something to eat and wake up Jack, but before I needed to go to the washroom.

Jac's POV

Wow, I can't believe she fell for that. I knew I could not keep avoiding her questions, but for now I counld not think of anything else to do. I decided to set an alarm on my phone, so we would not miss the flight. I decided to go to sleep until my alarm went off. Pretemdimg to sleep was tiring and before I knew it I was asleep.

Kim's POV

As I walked for about 10 mintues looking for a washroom I decided to ask someone.

"Excuse me, ummm can you tell me where the wasroom is?" I asked an employee. She looked so familiar, but I could not put my finger on it.

"Sure, miss" she answered " I'll show you, right this way.

Wow she even sounded familliar.

"Umm, this doesn't seem like the washroom" I stated as we were about to enter the washroom.

"Do I know you" I asked.

"I dont' know" she answered all of a sudden sounding masculin.

Then it clicked, I knew exactly who it was, but before I could run, a bunch of guys came out of nowhere and grabbed me from behind.

This fan fic is still postponed, but I added a fourth chapter anyway.


End file.
